Blue Salvation
by Lady Zephyros
Summary: AU fic. Tala and Rei are brothers. When they were little, their parents were murdered. Ten years later, they come to Hokkaido for a new life. Will things go smoothly?YAOI.[KaiRei] [BorisTala] [TysonMax]
1. Feign

Disclaimers :  Yes, I do own Beyblade!!!!! *begins to laugh like a maniac*

TV Tokyo : *whisper whisper* 

Kurohime : ……………. We don't own them.

Author : *cries*

Kurohime : Aren't you going to finish your other fic?

Author : ………. I know, but I wanted to start the AU one! 

Kurohime : As you wish. And for the readers, be afraid. BE VERY AFRAID! This is very AU! 

Author : This was a multiple series, but I created this for aishiteru! *inhaled a very deep breath* HAPPY BIRTHDAY AISHITERU! THIS WAS YOUR PRESENT ^_^!!!!! Oh, and this was inspired by Rae-san's fanfic called "Temptations of The Sea" so don't throw any tomatoes at me ^_^! And thanks for Issini, Nyako-sempai and Shinzui-sama who support me as I write this ^_^! 

Pairings : Kai+Rei, Tala+Boris, Tyson+Max, and maybe some others later…….

Ages : ( In the early paragraph, Tala was 7 and Rei was 6 ) Tala ( 17 ) Rei ( 16 ) Tyson ( 16 ) Max ( 16 ) Kenny ( 16 ) Kai ( 16 ) Lee ( 17 ) Mariah ( 16 ) Kevin ( 16 ) Emily ( 17 ) Boris ( Around 22-24 ) 

Author = Lady Zephyros 

Beta = Killua kiken na

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

Chapter 1 ~ Feign

He stood there.

He was running happily. He shouted cheerfully to his mother and father.

But strangely, no one answered him.

He felt curious, and went to look for them. He heard a crashing sound from the kitchen.

He dashed into the kitchen, trying to find a sign of his parents. He opened the kitchen door. There he saw something unexpected. His parents were lying in a pool of their own blood.

DEAD.

Tala shouted hysterically.

He run into his parent's side, shook them, hoping that that everything he was seeing was just a nightmare.

Wishing. Begging. Pleading.

"**Father! Mother!** How could this happen?"

But that was useless. Tala sobbed even more. "This is just a nightmare……..just a nightmare…it can't true!" He heard another sound from the kitchen enterance. It was a child with amber eyes and raven locks. Tala heard his quiet voice.

"What's wrong, Tala?"

Tala snapped back to reality and ran to another child. "**Rei!** Please don't look! Don't look at them!" 

"Wha--?" Rei gazed at his older brother, but then screamed as he saw past him.

"Father……..mother………?!! What happened?!!  

"I told you not to look!!" Tala yelled, hugging his little brother close to him, trying to block out the gruesome images behind him. 

Rei eventually looked up at his brother. "Dad….mom…….why? why?" 

Tala shook his head, "I don't know……..I don't know……..Rei…" The tears came after that.

************************************************************************************************************

"NOOOO!" Tala screamed as he awoke. He found himself sweating all over. He was panting nervously. 

_Alright. Alright…..Another bad dream._He raked a tired and shaking hand through his drenched hair. He snorted after awhile, sitting quietly in the darkness now. He never had good dreams since before. 

_Since his parents were murdered. _

All that he had left was his brother. His father and mother had been slaughtered when he and his little brother, Rei, were young. The police couldn't do anything. _Wouldn't_ do anything and the murderer was still free out there somewhere. 

Ever since that day, he lived with Rei and their aunt. He stopped his memories before they could take him further back, somewhere where he did _not _ want to be anymore.After taking a shower and putting on his usual uniform, he walked awkwardly to the kitchen. A very familiar voice greeted him. 

"Morning, brother. Have a nice sleep?" 

Tala took a seat and lifted his face tiredly. "No. And don't call me brother. I'm only one year above you. You don't need to be so formal with me." 

Rei shrugged and placed a cup of hot chocolate in front of him. "Okay Tala. Have a nice sleep?" 

Tala shook his head. "No. How can I have good dreams when I don't feel good myself?"

Rei sighed. It had been ten years since that day-Rei knew Tala was not even _nearly_ over it yet. Tala once was friendly and outgoing, not caring at all about anything else. Now, he was….gloomy and unsociable, something NOT like his original self at all! Even one of Tala's old friends said that he was quite different and slowly getting worse. He even mentioned that most people that had looked up to Tala before were now almost _deathly_ afraid of the other boy. This shocked Rei greatly.

But Rei ignored everybody else and what they said. He had lost his parents, but he _certainly_ wasn't gonna lost his brother. 

Tala was the one that spoke up."Aunt Fuu (BETA: I couldn't think of any other name. If some aunt of Rei's DOES appear in the show, then that's her. ^_^) can be such a bitch sometimes. Why send us to Hokkaido just for school? Did she think we were crazy like her? I don't know **why** I agreed to all this…."

"Take it easy, Tala. She was just protecting us. She didn't want us to keep remembering our parents's death-that's why she sent us here….." 

Tala frowned. "Does she think we can just forget something like that? I know its been ten years and she wants us to finally let go, but I just CANT. No matter how much time has passed, I CANT forget!" 

Rei shook his head, his bright gold eyes dulling a bit. "I agreed to come only to make Aunt Fuu happy. I don't want to be a burden in her house." Tala had had enough and got up, reaching for his schoolbag. "Shut up about all this. We're gonna be late for school. This is the first day, remember?" 

Rei nodded and slipped on his favorite Chinese robe that covered his regular clothes. He tied back his hair, grabbed his own pack, and followed his brother out the door. The morning sun greeted them when they got outside. Tala sighed, "Aww man……..today's gonna be hot." Rei laughed. "My, my…. Tala…never knew you were afraid you'd melt….." 

Tala shot a deathglare at him. "Respect your elders, Rei!" 

"Meep! Sorry!" Rei giggled cheerfully. 

Finally, a cool breeze blew by, making his ponytail sway in the wind. He also wore a red yin-yang bandanna, which oddly enough didn't make him stick out or look like he was part of a gang-it somehow….fit him. He shivered suddenly. Many people always mistook him for a girl at first sight. He was freaked out enough that people called him "beautiful." Still, he was honoured, though. Of course….they could've used the word "handsome" instead…. 

He recently just acknowledged that people….were WEIRD.

"Is this the school?" Tala eyed the big, tall building in front of them then looked to Rei for an answer. 

Rei smiled up at him. "It seems very nice." 

Tala snorted. "Hhnn. I hope. Everything's nice to you….." 

"You know, you don't have to ruin every nice mood I make," the raven-haired boy pouted. 

"Do you want to get inside or not?" asked Tala impatiently, scuffing his shoe along the sidewalk while Rei complained some more. 

Rei answered with a single nod. _My Lord, _he thought, _why doesn't Tala become atleast a little more…... e friendly?Is that so much to ask? He's got to get over all this. No one will talk to him here if he doesn't…._He almost jumped in shock when he heard the bell ringing. Tala groaned, "Oh shit……no time to take a look around this junk yard…" He lifted his gaze to Rei, "What class are you in, Rei?" 

Rei paused for a while, then answered, "I thought it was 2-B…." 

Tala nodded, "I'm in 3-A. If you have any trouble, come to my class. I'll make sure you can stay there…. See you again at break!" With that, he ran almost cheerfully to the entrance with a semi-smiling Rei behind him. _Poor Tala………Well, I hope he has a ….decent  time in atleast one of his classes………_ Rei sighed heavily and continued walking. He finally got to class 2-B and slid open the door. Instantly, a few whistles could be heard when he entered the classroom. Rei tried to completely block them out since most of the noises and suggestive phrases came from weird-looking GUYS. 

He was about to make his way quickly to the front desk but saw the teacher, a tall and pleasant-looking woman with short dark-brown hair to her shoulders, was making her way to him already. She smiled and placed a hand on Rei's shoulder, then turned to the rest of the class. "Okay, you all. This is a new student, of course. He came with his older brother all the way from Tokyo. Hope you guys will be half decent to him atleast……."

Again, the class was a buzz, mostly girls giggling uncontrollaby and other boys looking to him and grinning widely. A few seemed to be smiling almost shyly at him. The teacher frowned. "Silence!", and soon the class fell quiet. She smiled, satisfied, and turned to Rei again. "Rei, my name is Mrs. Lily. You may introduce yourself now." Rei sighed. _Do I have to do this again?_ But he answered with a friendly smile. "Nice to meet you all. I'm Rei. Ummm it's so nice to meet you guys……." He looked at the sniggering group, "……. I guess……." 

The teacher nodded, not noticing the awkwardness. "Very good Rei. I'm your science teacher. Don't bother calling me "sensei" It makes  me feel odd. Just "Mrs. Lily" will do, alright? Now let's get you situated…" Rei nodded with a beautiful smile. "Nice to meet you, Mrs. Lily." Mrs. Lily turned look over the class. She finally spied an empty seat and desk. She smiled and pointed the chair. "You can sit there, Rei. Now please go do so." 

Rei nodded and walked towards his seat. A blonde haired teen who sat in front of him greeted him almost TOO cheerfully. "Hey there, I'm Max! nice to meet ya!!" Rei smiled, "Nice to meet you, too." Another student, who sat near Max, grinned at them, a baseball cap on his head. "Allo! Nice to have somebody NEW for a change!" Rei almost fainted from a heart attack when he heard the other boy's loud booming shout. Max shot the blue-haired boy a glare. "Tyson, you're too loud!" Tyson only answered with a very big grin on his face. Rei smiled warmly at Tyson, liking him instantly also. "Thanks I guess."

Mrs. Lily let out a cough. "Okay class. Can we start the subject now?" All the student in the class shouted a 'Yes' in unison, including Rei himself. He felt almost exited. He already seemed to be fitting in……partially…. And he loved science and challenges. He wondered how Tala was doing in his class. He smiled to himself. Maybe Tala had met some people as friendly as Max and Tyson and decided to finally get along with people…….. He sighed. His brother never change, though, no matter how much Rei pushed him to do so. Rei wished somebody could get through his brother's ice heart and cold exterior. They would surely find a warm and gentle person inside if they did…..

But….Tala had never had a girlfriend in his life…….nor a boyfriend……

Rei laughed to himself, thinking it stupid. It was impossible for Tala to fall in love with other guys…. Most of the people he knew wouldn't even **talk** with him anymore. Rei mused on and on to himself, unintentionally turning out everything else. They were many girls that tried to get Tala's attention before……Most were absolutely georgeus, and others were filled with enough wit and charm to make them beautiful inside more than out. The only problem: Tala never even looked at them. Their answer from him would be the slam of a door in their faces.

Rei shook his head a little, coming back to the present. Mrs. Lily almost opened her mouth to give more lectures, but suddenly the classroom door slid open. Rei turned along with everybody else and saw something interesting. A boy looking to be his own age walked calmly in. He had blue triangles painted on both sides of his face. They almost seemed…….part of him. No paint could look that _real……_

His red crimson eyes stared blankly ahead, not aware of the other students or their glares at him. He also wore the school uniform, but his uniform was in a mess. He stopped in front of Mrs. Lily's desk, holding a slip of paper. Rei blinked, looking closely at the other boy. _Did he just get into a fight?_

To Be Continued.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Author : Whoo! I'm sorry for the length of this chapter .! Next chapter will be MUCH more longer, I promise! 

Boris : What kind of author are you? Where the hell am I ? 

Author : Don't worry Boris, you will appear in the next chapter as a…..oops…….not telling you! 

Boris : Grr……..

Author : *has big popping veins* I said Kai and Boris will appear in the next chapter! *evil grinn* And sorry if this chapter has no romance at all! I promise next chapter will have some more of something!!!!!

Tala : Ugh………

Rei : ^______^

Author : Arhg! I really suck at writing romance! And I am telling you,, this was going to be KaixRei, TalaxBoris, and TysonxMax, so if you want to flame me, please be a little nice about it…… *smiles* And please, please, please, please, please, tell me what you think of this in a review! Should I continue this? Or…….*sniff sniff* Oh well…..this chapter was dedicated to aishiteru ( This was her birthday present ^__^ ) and for the very nice peoples in the KaixReiML, TakaoxMaxML, and BorisxTalaML ^_^! Next chapter will be up as soon as my crazy brain begins to work………Again, please review ^-^, it will brighten my day, hontou ni ^^! And the flames will be used to bake my apple pie in my oven ( Mmmmmmm……….apple pie…) ^______^

Next Chapter : 

Chapter Two ~ The Waltz Begins


	2. The Waltz Begins

Disclaimers : I don't own Beyblade………..Someone want to give it to me ?

Author's Note : Hiya! Here I come again to give you chapter 2 ^-^! Thanks very much to the reviewers ^-^! I really hoped that you enjoyed this chapter! Really thanks!!!!!!!!! Thank you! Thank you ^___^ !!!! And I really enjoyed writing this ^__^! Yes, this is an AU Fic ^-^! You maybe think I'm strange, but I love writing AU's ! I am really sorry if this is boring .! This chapter is dedicated to Zui-chan, Rae, reaper, aishiteru, Nyako, Android71 and Issini-san ^-^! Oh, I forget…..the word "Meep" belongs to Zui-chan more than anybody, so all credits go to her ^-^! 

Pairings : Kai+Rei, Tala+Boris, Tyson+Max, and maybe some later……

Ages : Tala ( 17 ) Rei ( 16 ) Max ( 16 ) Tyson ( 16 ) Emily ( 17 ) Mariah ( 16 ) Lee ( 17 ) Kenny ( 16 ) Kai ( 16 ) Boris ( around 22-24 ) 

Author = Lady Zephyros

Beta = Killua kiken na

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 2 ~ The Waltz Begins

"Very well. Why are you late again?" asked Mrs. Lily. She tapped her fingers impatiently on her desk, waiting for the boy's reply. The certain blunette looked away, "Hn. I had some problems." 

"Some problems? Did you get into a fight again?" 

Kai paused. Damn it. This teacher always guessed it right. He smirked. Of course, it was clearly obvious…. "So? What's the problem anyway if I get into a fight? It's not like you should care….." Rei could hear some surprised whistles from the other students. Tyson groaned, "Oww man, Kai challenges Mrs.Lily again….." 

Rei blinked, "Challenged?" 

Max turned to him, "Haven't we told you? Oh, well….we'll talk later after break, ok?. This will be interesting.." He turned back and watched Mrs.Lily with a somewhat sad sigh. She didn't look very happy. She frowned, "Kai, I am your teacher. I need to care about you or else you wont have a future out there." 

Kai turned his face in disgust. "Hmph. Then who says I WANT you to care, huh?" 

Mrs.Lily took a deep breath, trying to remain calm. "I already had enough of this, Kai. Did you get into another fight?" Kai nodded. Still with his smirk. "With whom?" Kai paused for a while and then answered with a shrug, "With some stupid asshole from another school." A few students laughed as he cursed in front of the teacher so easily. Kai shot them a glance and they are gulped, unable to open their mouths. 

Mrs. Lily let out a cough, "Kai, we'll settle this later….IN the principle's office. I really need to give you some advice…." 

Kai didn't nod, only walked to his seat in silence. All the student were glancing over at him as he went and a few girls even drooled as they caught his bored eye. Rei heard one of the male students whisper to another, "Do you hear that? He wins again… " The other student nodded, "What a tough guy….. it's impossible to beat him. He's SO cool!" 

Rei gulped nervously. He just remembered Kai's seat was behind him! Max had whispered something about that before, as Kai made his rememorable entrance. And like it wasn't bad enough, Kai stopped in front of him, looking slightly bewildered. Rei blinked. Kai's gaze didn't leave him.

_Who is he? ……A new student? Interesting……but where have I seen him? He seems so familiar…_

Long silk black hair. 

Those bright golden eyes. 

"Yeah….ah…Kai?", Max nervously looked up at the boy towering over them. "This is the new student. His name's Rei."Kai raised his eyebrow. "New?" Rei nodded. Inwardly, Rei sighed in relief as Max broke the tension. _Thank you forever, Max…._Kai turned away finally and took his seat. Mrs.Lily huffed quietly and started her lectures again. 

Rei felt uncomfortable. It seemed like Kai was studying him the whole time. And with a cold glare, too! Rei fidgeted nervously as the hairs on the back of his neck continued to stand up. He noticed a lot of others start to stare, too.Rei had just begun to realize why no one dared to sit in front of Kai….How could anybody sit STILL with this kind of pressure?!!

And after it seemed like centuries that way, they bell finally rang and the class dismissed. 

Tyson whooped for joy, jumping up. "Yeah! Lunch time!" Mrs. Lily coughed and said, "Okay students. Break time. We will continue this later." The class was already in a buzz while Mrs. Lily left, dragging all her stuff behind her. Rei spied Max with Tyson coming towards him.

"Hey, nice first class, eh?" Tyson grinned away cheerfully. Rei shook his head. Max raised a questioning eyebrow. "Why not?" "I felt like that guy behind me was giving me the death glare the whole time! You know…THE death glare!!" Rei answered with a whisper.Tyson and Max stared at each other a second before bursting into laughter."Now you know why no one wants to take the seat in front of Kai" Tyson guffawed loudly. 

"Oh, here they come. Guys!" Max shouted to the four other people coming towards them. Two girls and two boys. The pink haired girl greeted them all. "Hi, everyone! Oh, you must be Rei, right?" Rei nodded. The girl pushed Max aside and took his seat as both he and Tyson glared furiously. The girl glanced at Rei, but then looked like she was studying him closely. Rei felt creeped out!

"Hey, you ARE cute!" She giggled madly. The other girl with brown hair slapped the back of the pink-haired girl's head instantly.

"Mariah! You always stay stupid stuff like that! Don't say it to a newbie!" Mariah rubbed her head and shot a hurt look to the brown-haired girl. "But its only true, Rin! He IS cute! C'mon, LOOK!! He's absolutely **gorgeous**!!" Rin only sighed and shrugged helplessly, shooting an apologetic look at Rei. 

"These are our friends. Rei, the pink haired hyper-active girl is Mariah.", giggled Tyson. Mariah pouted, "Hey!" And the brown-haired girl over there is Rin." Rin smiled, "Nice to see you, Rei." Rei smiled, 'Nice to meet you too." He looked at the drooling Mariah, "Umm……I think.." 

The boy with glasses laughed, "Don't mind Mariah. She's always acting like that. Oh, by the way, my name's Kenny. I's nice to have you around." The green-haired boy who was standing beside Kenny smirked. "And I'm Kevin." Rei nodded, "Nice to meet you, Kenny, Kevin." 

Tyson suddenly glanced at his watch and screamed, surprising everybody and nearly giving Rei a heartattack. He quickly didn't show it though as Tyson babbled away anxiously."What? That's the time?? It's time already? I forget to buy lunch!" He acted as if the world was coming to an end. His face showed the same.

Max shot a hopeless look to Rei. "The only thing running around in Tyson's head is food. But I think he's right this time. We gotta get something to eat. The next class will start soon." Tyson nodded in agreement, waaaay too eagerly. "Yeah, yeah! C'mon! What did you guys want to buy? It's all on me if you guys just HURRY! I'm BEGGING you!!" 

Mariah turned to Tyson, "Are you sure you won't eat everything?" 

Tyson pouted. "You think so low of me! I'm not gonna be that greedy as to steal your lunch! I'm only offering my gracious help just in case you run into some trouble finishing off everything of yours!" He wiggled his eyebrows for effect.Max only laughed and patted Tyson's shoulder. "Don't worry, buddy. She's only kidding. But….since your offering, ….can you buy me a sandwich??"

Everybody grinned.

Tyson brightened up again. "Okay! Just wait here! By the way, Rei, do you want anything?" Rei shook his head. "No, I'm not hungry." 

"You are not hungry? WOW! How's that possible?? Everybody needs food!" 

Kevin laughed, pointing to the bewildered Tyson. "He's not like you, Tyson!" Rei chuckled, feeling almost _comfortable_ with them all. "It's ok. Thanks for worrying, though! I really don't need anything…" Rin slapped her forehead suddenly. "Oh my god, Mariah! I forget to clean up the teacher's office! Now Mrs. Lily is gonna kill us!" 

Mariah blinked then sweatdropped at the 'US' part. "But Rin! I still want to stay here!" Rin sighed, but smirked knowingly. "And face Mrs. Lily's ugly wrath?" Mariah gulped, "O-okay, I'll go with you. See you later, Rei!". She winked, following Rin. Tyson shook his head. "Don't worry, Rei. Mariah is always like that. She gets all girly near the newbies...." He giggled as he saw Rei's confused _expression. "Okay Maxie! I off to buy lunch now!" 

Max waved cheerfully. "Be back soon, ne?" He then turned to Kenny and Kevin. "Did you guys want to go to the library? I heard something about research.." 

Kenny nodded. "I was about to go after I met Rei. Kevin, you can't escape! You're coming with me!!" The insane laughter following made Kevin whine. "Eh? I don't want to go to the library! It's boring!"Kenny shook his head. "Too bad, Kevin. Your mother said that I gotta watch out for you in school. And we all know how lazy you are with work, ya know….." They all watched as Kenny grabbed the stuttering Kevin and dragged the poor boy away. 

Rei blinked. "Errr is Kevin afraid of his mother or something?" 

Max only grinned. "Sometimes. But I agree with Kenny. Kevin is a bit lazy. He was scolded by Mrs. Lily yesterday for not doing his homework…" Rei nodded and looked around. The classroom was almost empty now. The only people left were just him, Max, and that…Kai….? 

Kai leaned against the wall, his eyes shut and face expressionless. He almost looked like he was meditating standing up. His uniform was not in a mess anymore like before. Max somehow understood what Rei was wondering and called out to the blue-haired boy. "Oi, Kai! Why don't you come here and talk with us?" Rei almost jumped in shock. 

Kai growled. "What do you want?" He opened his red crimson eyes, giving Max a cold glare. Max only smiled back at him. "If you haven't guessed yet by Mr. Personality here, Rei, Kai's grandfather is the leader of the Yakuza! We got ourselves a celebrity, ne?" 

"Yakuza? Gangster?" Rei's eyes widened in surprise. 'D-do you mean that mafia group?" 

Max nodded, "Yup. Something like that." 

Kai lifted his face to meet Rei's golden eyes. "So what? What's it to you? What's your problem anyway?"Max sighed. "Typical, huh…." He turned to Rei, "Don't worry, Rei. Kai is one of us. We entered this school together and got sorta close." 

" 'Got sorta close' ?" hissed Kai suddenly, startling Rei again. "I am not one of you and your stupid 'group'." 

Rei raised his eyebrow, finally deciding….Kai was NOT a friendly guy… It reminded him a little of….something. 

Tala. 

Rei nodded to himself. Kai was very much like his brother. Unsociable. Unfriendly. Cold. Emotionless. He sighed. Then he heard Tyson's loud voice from behind. "Here, I brought your stuff, MAXIE!" He grinned cheerfully. Max answered him with a hug, which made Tyson almost gasp and drop his food. "Thanks Tyson!" 

Tyson grinned, feeling a little odd. "No problem!!" 

Rei smiled at his newly found friends, but he lifted his gaze to Tyson's food and almost choked. "Tyson, how can you EAT that much???" He pointed at Tyson's lunch. Three sandwiches, three big cheese burgers, two milkshake, and one bento on the side. It looked as if Tyson had practically dragged half the whole cafeteria with him, he had so much food. Was Tyson REALLY gonna eat all that HIMSELF??! 

Kai snorted, turning away. "No change, Tyson. Always the pig…." 

"Pig? Me?" Tyson groused, patting his belly. "At least I can control my weight! I have no problem as long as I don't LOOK fat…." 

Max only laughed and poked Tyson's head. "It's alright…They're only joking, Tyson! Now let's get a place to eat! Bye Rei, bye Kai!" Max grinned some more before dragging Tyson away. Rei blinked. Why had they left him alone….with him….Now they were the only ones in the classroom…. He glanced at Kai hesitantly. "Umm….." 

"Yes?"

Rei gulped at the icy tone. "I just wanted to ask…..why did you stare at me when you were walking towards your seat?"

Kai paused, but then answered, "You wanted to really know? It's so stupid…" He seemed to be berating himself, not looking directly at the other boy.

Rei nodded with a small smile. "It's okay…. I want to know." 

_Damn. Now I gotta answer this_, Kai thought almost angrily. _But….Why did I want to answer anyway? I can just ignore him. But……he looked too familiar to me……where did I see him from before?_ He kept his eyes tightly shut and arms crossed. Rei held his breath, waiting.

Finally he answered, "I felt you the same as me….." He finally turned to the other boy. " Did we ever meet before?" 

Rei shook his head, "No. I've never seen you before in my life. Believe me, I would have known…." A slight flush crossed his pale features. Kai cocked his head to the side, still listening. "I come from Tokyo…" 

Someone suddenly entered the classroom, interrupting them. 

"Rei." 

Rei turned around and saw Tala. He smiled widely. "Tala! You're here! How was your class?" 

Tala snorted. "Humph. Do you really want to know?" 

Rei nodded, but he somehow felt disappointed. He also noticed Tala seemed upset,….in his own I-hate-everyone-and-that-lady-took-my-lollipop way. "Alright. First, when I got to the room, every girl in there giggled like they were PAID for doing it. Second, one minute after the bell rang, about fifty girls, no lie, rushed at me and practically BEGGED me to allow them to SHARE me!" 

Rei flashed a smile at his brother. "Well….that's good. You're popular here too, I guess then." 

Tala rolled his eyes. "I am not finished yet. After that, a guy named Lee came up to me and practically yelled that he was KING!"Rei frowned, "Oh……that's not so nice." Tala snorted, "I really want to kill Aunt Fuu for this…" Then Tala turned his face to Kai, "I see you've made friends here, Rei.." 

Kai give a cold glare to Tala. "I am not his friend-I don't HAVE friends, kisama-"

"Oh, great…. Some fool bastard….. This adds to my great-ass day…." 

Kai's eyes glowing dangerously. "Watch your words…." He warned.

Rei began to panic. _Damnit! This isn't good_. "Umm…brother? I think we should go.." 

"Shut up.", growled Tala, "This idiot has now just pissed me off." Hearing that, Kai's anger increased. "Like I give a damn on WHAT you are…." 

"What the HELL does that mean??!!" Tala face flushed an angry hue of red as he started to tremble with anger.

"STOP IT!" a voice from behind screamed just as Kai pushed off from the wall and started to step forward.. Tyson and Max were running towards them. Max shot a glare at Kai, "Kai! Please don't pick a fight in class!" 

Kai snorted, his mask back in place. He sent a cool glare to Rei's brother. 

Tala caught it. 

"He started it first." 

Tala smirked, letting out a whoosh of a sigh. "What a moron….. "

Rei sighed and tried to comfort Tala. "Tala, that's enough. It's not fair to fight on the first day. There's gotta be some kind of RULE against that, you know…." Tala turned away, "Hn. Fine. Only for you, Rei. Im going….. Rei blinked. "Where? To class?" Tala didn't even turn around as he answered casually, " No, just someplace….ALONE." 

Kai smirked. "Ch." Max blinked. "He's just like you, Kai!!" Kai growled. "Nani?!" Max gulped, "Errr, nevermind!""Is that your brother, Rei?" Tyson grinned over at him. Rei nodded. Tyson smiled. "You know, he and Kai prolly DO have similar points of view." 

"I heard that!" 

Tyson gulped "Alright, sorry!" 

Rei sighed wistfully. "I hope Tala's alright…" 

******************************** 

Meanwhile, outside, Tala sat down on a bennch, alone, too preoccupied with his thoughts. Thinking….about the the strange boy with markings on his face. 

_Well, he DID start it. And what were those two talking about….Him and Rei…. I don't like the looks of that….KAI._ Tala dug into and found a crumpled piece of something.

A family photograph. 

Of four people.

Four _happy_ people.

His mother, father, Rei, and himself. 

Everything was fine before. Like how it _should_ be, things were great when they were all _together_. They all had everything they ever wanted._ A Family_. Everything was perfect. A lovely mother, strong father, and a sweet little brother. That's all Tala ever _DREAMED _of having. And he had gotten it. A long time ago, though. Many other children had envied him in the past. _Everything _he ever wanted, he GOT.

Happiness and Love. 

_A Family_.

Tala was always cheerful and outgoing before. Everybody just wanted to be **around** him, he was full of so much life and energy….

Until that day.

The day that ruined _everything_….The act that destroyed them all….. 

But what was even worse, and Tala even admitted it to himself, he lost his smile. He couldn't even _imagine _ what "happy" was anymore….

At some point he had even wondered **why** God had taken them so cruelly! Why was **he** alive when his parents did _everything _that he didn't?! He didn't contribute to anything; why was he alive and not _them_??!!

He blamed God….And the people responsible for the murders. 

He blamed himself…..for not being there when it mattered.

He could blame _everything_ and _anything_. He wanted to, something to get his mind off their faces….His parents' faces as they stared dully into his eyes when he had entered that room, the stench of death and blood wafting in the air.

Happiness, love, even hope……Everything was gone….when _they_ had been taken.……

Maybe HE was next! Somehow he hoped, but yet….

_Rei_

Rei was thee only thing close to happiness he had LEFT. He had vowed, for his brother's sake, to watch over him and _protect_ him like he couldn't for his parents.

Rei was too small when it happened. He had been shocked, sure, but….he hadnt seen what his older brother had witnessed. As Rei was subdued into silence, Tala was_ drowning_.

_DROWNING._

He was drowning. To his own hell and back. 

Back to his own darkness that waited for him in the night when his hope was sleeping. His light tarnished.

Blood haunted his waking moments, the stench of their blood was all that he could smell sometimes.

The hauntings were _unberable._

_I had lost everything, _Tala whispered in his mind. _I lost things I didn't even realize I HAD._

"Damn it…" Tala murmured to himself, bowing his head., "Give me back my happiness………" 

He hadnt even noticed the lone tear that dripped down onto the photo. 

Did people go all out to make wishes true? Who actually _heard_ the silent pleas as millions of tortured souls cried out into the depths of darkness? Did anybody even _care_?

Where was the "magic" in the world?

Did everybody else give up too? Police, neighbors, teachers, priests, family…….

He dwelled some more on his dark thoughts.

The school bell rang. Time for class……. 

********************************

Tala solemnly trudged back inside the building and made his way to class, his head bent low again. He almost violently bumped into somebody.

"_Teme_… Watch where youre going!" Tala almost laughed as he knew it was HIS fault. He needed to act strong though. In his own mind, the tears were still flowing.

The person he bumped into only bent down and picked up his scattered books. "You don't seem too friendly….."

Tala lifted his face and smirked angrily. "And why SHOULD I be?"

The boy ignored that and smiled. "Oh! You must be new!" Tala raised his eyebrow then sighed in defeat. Shoving his hands in his pockets, he looked to the clock in the hallway. He was gonna be late…. Oh well….

"How do you know I'M new? There are **millions** of kids here…."

"Oh, that's easy. I'm a teacher! I know almost everybody here! PLUS, I THINK youre in my class after this period!" 

Tala's jaw dropped.The other man smiled almost apologetically. "Oh! Im sorry, let me introduce myself! I am a math teacher here! My name's Boris. You don't have to call me anything else. No "Mr." Or whatever. Just "Boris"."

"Umm…..I'm Tala," the boy replied awkwardly. 

Boris smiled again. "I will teach your class after Mrs. Eleanore. Mrs.Eleanore teaches literature."Tala nodded. "Well, you better hurry. The principal will ring the second bell in about three minutes. I know that Mrs. Eleanore won't appreciate you late….." 

"Errr ….thanks…….Mr.-" 

"Hey! I said to call me Boris!" The man smiled widely. "Don't make me feel OLD now, ok? I'm the youngest teacher here. Everybody just calls me Boris. I like it better that way."

"Ok….Boris." As Boris turned away, Tala ran. Ran to class, ran to his seat, and never once looked up from his desk. _Boris….Boris….He seems….different. Not like a teacher at ALL!_

*************************************

As the next class's bell rang, Rei turned to Max. "What subject now, Max? I still don't have the school schedule…can I borrow yours later?" Max nodded, "Of course. By the way, the next class is …..Ballroom Dancing." Rei's eyes widened, as he "eeped". "Ballroom dancing?!"

Tyson grinned over at him., "Pretty weird, huh? Your other school didn't have that?" Rei shook his head. "No. I….never realized that was a class…." He sweatdropped. "It seems sort of…." He wanted to say "degrading" but didn't want to offend anybody, either. He let the sentence hang.

"Well, it's quite easy. The teacher is Mrs. Judy. That's my mother. It's my favourite subject cause it's kinda fun. But sometimes if you're not lucky, you get paired up with another guy, or in a girl's case, anotherr GIRL. There's more male students here then there are female…. " Max smiled a little after that. "I even got paired with Tyson once….very ….weird…."

"What do you mean by that? You're just angry you had the woman part! HA!" Tyson held his head high for effect.

"It was still weird…." 

Rei smiled. "Yeah, it sounds…. interesting……" 

Max and Tyson nodded in agreement. They all stopped in front of a big entranceway to a large room. Many students from their class have gathered inside. After all the students had a seat, Mrs. Judy, a rather tall, extremely _blonde _(BETA: as in brightness of hair color, not ….attitude) woman, began to speak..

"Okay class, ready for another year?"

Some whistles and groans throughout the room.

"I'll pretend I didn't hear a lot of that…." She smiled cheerfully. Rei now saw where Max got his smile from. 

"This time I will give each of you a piece of paper. The paper will have numbers on it. For example, if you got a paper which has a number 1 on it, you have to be with the other number 1. Just remember, in this class, there are more boys, so don't blame me if some of you males have your own gender to be paired up with. Sorry, but there is no other way…." 

All the students nodded and began to take their own paper. Rei was handed his. He unfolded his and looked at his number written in blue ink. "16… I wonder who's got the other one…."

"Okay, you all got your numbers?" 

The students nodded again. Mrs. Judy let out a cough. "Alright. The ones with number 1 please step forward." A second later, a boy with bright red hair and a girl with blue locks stepped forward shyly. Mrs. Judy called the numbers one-by-one. Tyson got paired up with a girl that looked slightly gothic; Max got paired with Rin, Mariah's friend. 

Rei frowned. It seems that both Tyson and Max didn't felt very comfortable with their partners, but they smiled friendly to the girls in any case. They let fly a grin to each other, though. 

Finally Mrs. Judy called, "Number 16?" 

Rei got up and looked around for anybody else stepping forward. 

His eyes widened. 

So did Tyson's, Max's, Mariah's, Kenny's, Kevin's, Rin's, the teacher's….ok, just about EVERYBODY was shocked about the outcome. It was pretty obvious the pairing was….weird. 

The one who stepped forward was……. Kai? 

To Be Continued. (BETA: Waaaaaaaiiiiiii yokatta! Ureshiiiii da na! ^____^ Kore ga owatta!!!! YAYAYAYAYYAY!!!!)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Auhor's Note : Yup. I'll end chapter two here ^-^ Evil ain't I ? *cackles like a badger….errr cackling* Oh, and do you know who my OC, Rin is? *glomps Rae* Hee hee ^-^ And don't worry, this is going to be Kai+Rei, Boris+Tala, and Tyson+Max! By the way, I need a song for the ballroom dancing. Can you tell me what song is suitable for the dance? Oh, and please e-mail me to send the song ^-^ Please! I really need it, sorry. ^-^ Want the next chapter? *evil grin* REVIEW! ( Yeah, yeah, Im evil….gotcha) 

Next Chapter : 

Chapter Three ~ The Ballroom Dance 


End file.
